There is a high degree of uniformity in system configurations for desktop computer systems. Most desktop computers have one or more hard drives, an external monitor, a CDROM drive, and a floppy drive. This general system configuration is consistent within the product lines of vendors and across different vendors.
Uniformity in system configurations, however, does not exist in portable computers. It is not uncommon for a given vendor to offer portable computers that provide varying levels of portability. Some larger models will have all of the capabilities of desktop models, and will consequently be larger. In parallel, the vendor will also offer more streamlined models where features are sacrificed to augment portability. These computers will have one or no removable disk drives, small battery packs, and heightened low-power capabilities.
Especially in the smaller, more-portable end of the spectrum, the portable computer system designer becomes extremely sensitive to the system size versus capability tradeoff. To make the systems smaller, many times the size of the battery pack is reduced as are the number of bays for peripheral devices.
One part of the portable computer, however, can be optimized without any concomitant loss in system capability. This is the portable computer""s enclosure. Space within it can be used more effectively and structural features of the system can be shared between various components to yield a system that has no loss in toughness yet is smaller and lighter.
The present invention is directed to a technique for reducing the height of a portable computer by reducing the effective number of housing walls across the height. It relates specifically to the system height over the battery slot.
According to the invention, an enclosure of the portable computer, and specifically, a wall of the enclosure in the computer""s battery slot is interwoven with a wall of the battery pack housing. This is the battery pack that is inserted into the battery slot to power the portable computer.
The effect of the invention is that the total height of the portable computer measured through the portable computer""s battery slot is reduced by the thickness of one of these walls. In one exemplary implementation, there is a reduction in the system""s height by over a millimeter.
In specific embodiments, the battery pack comprises multiple battery cells housed within a wall, which contains the cells. The wall of the battery pack housing has structural regions over the battery cells that project through the battery slot wall of the enclosure. These structural regions of the battery pack housing give the battery pack the necessary rigidity, especially torsionally. This rigidity is required by the battery pack since it must have the capability of being self-supporting, especially when it is removed from the portable computer system for recharging or storage. These structural regions of the battery pack housing extend between fingered sections of the battery slot wall. The fingered sections preferably extend parallel to an axis of the battery cells of the battery pack and between the battery cells.
In the preferred embodiment, the wall of the battery pack also comprises reduced wall thickness regions where the thickness of the battery pack wall is reduced relative to the structural regions of the battery pack. Solid sections of the battery slot wall overlie these reduced wall thickness regions of the battery pack wall. Preferably, the reduced wall thickness regions alternate with the structural regions of the battery pack wall along the longitudinal axis of the battery pack. Correspondingly, the solid sections of the battery slot wall alternate with the fingered sections of the battery slot wall.
In the preferred embodiment, the battery slot is located under a palm rest of the portable computer system.
In general, according to another aspect, the invention also features a portable computer battery pack. The battery pack comprises battery cells and a battery pack housing surrounding the battery cells. A wall of the battery pack housing includes structural regions and reduced wall thickness regions where the thickness of the wall of the battery pack is reduced relative to the structural regions of the battery pack.
Finally, according to still another aspect, the invention also features a method for configuring a portable computer. This method comprises encasing the portable computer in an enclosure and providing a battery slot defined by at least one wall of the enclosure. Battery cells are encased within a battery pack housing. The battery pack is then inserted into the battery slot. A wall of the battery pack housing interweaves with a wall of the battery slot.
The above and other features of the invention including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, and other advantages, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular method and device embodying the invention are shown by way of illustration and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.